Rumeurs débiles et autres joyeusetés
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: TH. Vous ne vous êtes jamais imaginées des choses stupides sur Tokio Hotel? Pourquoi Bill et Tom ont des coiffures bizarres? Pourquoi Gustav ne parle pas? Toutes les réponses les plus absurdes sont ici!
1. Avant propos

**Rumeurs débiles et autres joyeusetés**

**Avant-propos**

Il ne s'agit pas ici de discuter des rumeurs circulant dans les magazines : la sexualité de Bill, d'éventuelles petites amies, ou autres. Ce sont juste des blagues totalement débiles, au quarante-sixième degré, du genre qu'on se raconte entre fans, pour montrer qu'on sait ne pas se prendre trop au sérieux...  
Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les poster, ça me ferait très plaisir que cette fic devienne un peu interactive (je ne m'attribuerai pas vos idées, ne vous inquiétez pas, je mettrai votre pseudo avec vos suggestions :-) ). Je vais essayer de poster une rumeur tous les mercredis. La première arrive dans la foulée de cet avant-propos.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Rumeur 1

Rumeur n°1 : Bill est atteint d'une malformation des oreilles

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Lorsque Bill est sur scène, il a le doigt dans l'oreille la moitié du temps pour remettre son oreillette (cf. son passage à la Star'Ac).

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **A quoi croyez-vous que sert son vernis à ongle ? Il est persuadé que cela camoufle ses doigts et qu'on remarque moins son geste (il a tort). S'il veut se camoufler, c'est qu'il sait que quelque chose ne va pas.  
**2) **Vous avez déjà vue Delarue en train de remettre son oreillette ?

**Conclusion :  
**Bill a les oreilles mal formées, donc les oreillettes ne peuvent pas tenir – alors que la plupart des stars naissent avec des oreilles naturellement formées pour leur métier. Il essaie cependant de nous le dissimuler par des moyens… Quelque peu pathétiques. Le pauvre.


	3. Rumeur 2

**Rumeur n°2 : Georg est en contrat avec l'Oréal**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :**  
Suffit de le regarder en interviews : on se croirait dans une pub en permanence. 

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
****1) **Il a commencé à se lisser les cheveux une fois connu : au moment où les marques ont commencé à s'intéresser à lui.  
**2) **Comme c'est un garçon notoirement maladroit, l'Oréal lui a laissé un délai pour s'entraîner.

**Conclusion :  
**Surveillez vos télés, les filles : le spot ne devrait plus tarder ; depuis le temps, les muscles de son cou ont enfin dû se développer suffisamment et le tournage est imminent !


	4. Rumeur 3

_Petite info : il n'y aura pas de rumeur la semaine prochaine, car je pars ce dimanche pour la Grèce pour ne revenir que huit jours plus tard ! Je me tiendrais donc éloignée de tout appareil ressemblant de près ou de loin à un ordinateur… Et puis si je devais écrire avec l'alphabet grec, ça vous ferait une belle jambe…  
__Bonne lecture !_

**Rumeur n°3 : Gustav est sourd**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :**  
En interview, il ne dit jamais rien et il regarde toujours ailleurs sans écouter un mot de ce que raconte le présentateur.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
**1) Il faut être sourd pour jouer de la batterie.  
2) Le « salut, ça va ? » que je l'ai entendu dire dans une vidéo où on leur demandait de parler français le faisait vaguement ressembler à Terminator. Un peu comme tous les sourds quand ils essaient de parler.  
3) C'est bien connu que les mecs ne peuvent pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps (ou plus de deux pour les plus doués) ; or, dans le clip de _Der letze Tag_, on voit Gustav qui fait des moulinets avec une baguette pendant qu'il tape de l'autre. Cela ne s'explique que par une concentration intense, obtenue grâce au fait qu'il n'est pas dérangé par les bruits du monde extérieur.

**Conclusion :  
**Gustav, tu as réussi dans la vie malgré ton handicap. Tu es un exemple pour la communauté des sourds. On applaudit tous Gustav ! (clap, clap, clap)

**_RaR :  
__Anthéa :_** _Mdr ! C'est vrai que la tektonik ne peut que s'incliner devant la supériorité du look georgesque… :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A bientôt j'espère, bises.  
__**Nataya :**__ Je te remercie de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité ! Bisous_


	5. Rumeur 4

**Rumeur n°4 : Les Kaulitz naissent avec un animal-totem**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Non, franchement, ne prétendez pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué leurs coiffures.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Coiffure de Tom : un hommage au poulpe  
**2) **Coiffure de Bill : un hommage au hérisson  
**3) **Le surnom de Bill, pour sa grand mère, c'est Macky. Dans la chanson de Chantal Goya, c'est le nom du fils aîné de Mecky, le hérisson.  
**4) **L'attachement des frères Kaulitz aux animaux se traduit par d'autres éléments : leurs dents, qu'ils n'ont pas fait corriger à coup d'appareil dentaire en hommage au lapin, et l'attitude de Bill à la mort de son hamster en reproduisant ses joues (que certains attribuaient à une extraction des dents de sagesse, les ignorants !).

**Conclusion :  
**La famille Kaulitz possède sûrement des ancêtres chamans, venus tout droit du Nouveau Continent.  
Bill et Tom sont tous les deux très dévoués à la culture familiale, c'est pourquoi ils ont décidé d'afficher leur animal-totem jusque sur leur tête. Les grumeaux, la famille est fière de vous.

(L'auteur essuie une larmichette d'émotion devant leur dévouement filial)

(Je sais, celle-là venait de très, très loin.)

_(Et merci à **Hino94** pour sa review )_


	6. Rumeur 5

_Désolée pour le retard qu'ont pris mes publications, mais je traverse en ce moment de gros problèmes personnels et il y a des moments où mes fics disparaissent quelque peu de mes priorités... Désolée, vraiment. Bonne lecture!_

**Rumeur n°5 : Tom, le dernier descendant des Mycéniens**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Le surnom de notre charmant guitariste n'est-il pas le poulpe ?

**Les preuves et les arguments :**

**1) **Revenant d'un voyage en Grèce, j'ai découvert que le symbole des mycéniens (civilisation pré-archaïque grecque, à son apogée en –1600 av. JC qui a mystérieusement décliné pour presque disparaître vers –1200) était le poulpe.

**2) **Il n'est pas facile de s'avouer descendant des mycéniens : ceux-ci étaient dirigés par la terrrrrrrrrible dynastie maudite des Atrides (tatataaaam) ! Pour les nuls, les Atrides sont une famille très sympathique dont certains membres, pour se venger d'autres membres de la famille, leur faisaient bouffer leurs enfants ou leurs amants au barbecue (charmant, je vous dit). Leur arbre généalogique comptait également Agamemnon, le roi des roi, obligé de sacrifier sa fille Iphigénie pour partir à la guerre de Troie et tué par sa femme Clytemnestre (sœur d'Hélène (oui, celle-là), elle-même mariée à Ménélas, frère d'Agamemnon) et par Egisthe, son cousin (qui est aussi l'amant de Clytemnestre (vous suivez toujours ?)) qui eux-mêmes seront tués par Oreste, fils d'Agamemnon et de Clytemnestre. Oreste récidivera en tuant Pyrrhus, le fiancé d'Hermione, la femme qu'il aime (et également fille de Ménélas et Hélène, donc sa cousine (vous voulez une aspirine ?)).  
_En résumé, c'est une famille de merde à laquelle personne ne veut appartenir_.

**3) **C'est parce qu'il a des ancêtres impossible à assumer qu'il se réfugie dans les filles, les clopes et l'alcool.

**4)** Cependant, il nous glisse un indice subtil, compréhensible uniquement pour les initiés : sa coupe de cheveux ! (Enfin ce n'est plus le cas, puisque moi, Nicole Kitty Pavlovna, érudite de premier ordre, je vous révèle ce secret ! MWAHAHA !)

**5) **De plus, cela expliquerait les mouvements de danse quasi épileptiques de Bill : d'après reconstitution, les palais mycéniens étaient peints avec des couleurs flashys, ce qui provoquaient des crises d'épilepsie (et même d'après Mme Delamard, chargée de TD à Paris-I, les auraient poussé à inventer la tektonik). C'est passé par les gènes, et donc Bill ne peut s'empêcher de se trahir dès qu'il danse.

**Conclusion :  
**Tu as voulu te dissimuler, Tom, mais tu en as malgré tout trop laissé entendre ! Maintenant que vous êtes démasqués, j'attends que toi et ton frère vengiez vos ancêtre en allant affronter Brad Pitt. En jupe.

(Je viendrais vous fermer les yeux et vous coller la pièce d'argent dans la bouche.)


	7. Rumeur 6

**Rumeur n°6 : Les Tokio Hotel sont testeurs de jean pour une grande marque**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Je sais que les mecs s'assoient les jambes écartées, mais les TH marchent et posent dans une position proche du grand écart.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
****1) **C'est pas une position normale.  
**2) **Même pour des mecs.  
**3) **Même pour des rock star.  
**4) **Ils font ça chez Ikea : ouvrir 500 fois le meuble pour vérifier que les gonds tiennent toujours.  
**5) **La preuve qu'ils font bien de tester : Bill a souvent le pantalon en lambeau.

**Conclusion :  
**La prochaine fois que vous les voyez avec les pieds à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, au lieu de penser qu'ils ont l'air un peu con, pensez plutôt à leur conscience professionnelle inouïe vis-à-vis de cette marque (Levi's ? Diesel ? Les paris sont ouverts). Et dites-vous qu'ils ne sont sûrement pas assez payés pour un travail aussi ingrat.

_**RaR:  
hino94:** Hum... intéressant comme suggestion! Je vais me renseigner plus sérieusement sur le dessin animé et donner un petit côté... Hm... "Scientifique" :p à tout ça! Bisous et merci d'avoir laissé un mot!_


	8. Rumeur 7

_Merci à tous pour vos _nombreuses _reviews, parce que je trouve qu'une review en moyenne pour cinquante mots écrits... C'est beaucoup! :p  
Merci, et bonne lecture!_

**Rumeur n°7 : Bill possède un grain de beauté magique **

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Sur certaines photos, Bill a un grain de beauté sous la lèvre inférieure. Et puis des fois, il ne l'a plus.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Si, c'est grain de beauté, pas un bouton.  
**2) **Ca ne peut pas être la chirurgie esthétique, à moins d'avoir un chirurgien perso à domicile pour le lui remettre ou l'enlever selon son humeur.  
**3) **Preuve du pouvoir de ce grain de beauté, notre cher président Iznogoud… Euh je veux dire Sarkozy, s'est fait poser le même dans le but de se rendre plus charismatique. Mais il a oublié que le seul grain de beauté escamotable de cette planète appartient à Bill, et à personne d'autre.

**Conclusion :  
**Ce garçon est unique au monde. Vous connaissez d'autres gens qui ont un grain de beauté magique ? Je suggère de créer une religion : le culte du grain de beauté escamoteur de Bill.

PS : je vous jure que Sarkozy en a un au même endroit… O-o Un mythe se brise. (Bill n'est pas responsable, évidemment, puisque c'est Grincheux qui a copié.)

_**RaR:  
Luc:** j'avoue, excellent le coup de la pancarte! :) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, Biz!_


	9. Rumeur 8

_Merci à nouveaux pour toutes vos reviews, votre soutien me fait vraiment plaisir! Merci notamment à _ermione33_, qui n'a malheureusement pas laissé son mail! Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Rumeur n°8 : Gustav communique avec les esprits**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Suite à mon post dévoilant la surdité de Gustav, notre très cultivée camarade Nattie Black m'a fait part d'une autre théorie qui circulerait sur le net : notre fameux batteur serait en contact avec des esprits.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **En fait, c'est ça qu'il regarde pendant les interviews…  
**2) **En effet, il voit des choses que nous ne voyons pas. Donc, quand il a l'air de regarder dans le vide, il ne perd en réalité pas une miette d'une scène de ménage entre deux fantômes !  
**3) **C'est pour ça qu'il ne sourit jamais : on a pas forcément envie de se marrer quand on voit des spectres toute la journée (Vous vous imaginez vous retrouver devant quelqu'un de défiguré par une explosion ? Vous croyez que ça vous mettrait de bonne humeur ?)…

**Conclusion :  
**Notre cher Gustav est un medium, mais malheureusement, cela influe négativement sur son moral. Je propose une collecte générale pour lui offrir un exorcisme.

* * *

_(Hum... S'il y a par hasard des gens ici un peu intéressé par ce que je peux faire d'autre, je voulais vous signaler l'existence de ma fic _Priez pour nous_, la première que je pense avoir vraiment réussie, qui est aussi sur les _Tokio Hotel_ et dont je viens de poster le 6e chapitre... (L'auteur s'enfuit en courant tellement elle a honte de faire son auto-promotion.))_


	10. Rumeur 9

**Rumeur n°9 : Bill a bien plus de trente-deux dents**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Un être humain _lambda_, avec un nombre de dents_ réglementaire_, ne peut pas avoir ce genre de sourire.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
**Après moult observations, j'ai bâti ce raisonnement :  
**1) **Moi, Nicky Pavlovna, n'ai que vingt-quatre dents (dents de sagesse inconnues au bataillon, idem pour une paire de prémolaire, tandis qu'une autre paire repose en paix depuis leur sauvage extraction). Quand je souris, j'en montre dix (dixit le miroir).  
**2) **Calculons un pourcentage : cent divisé par vingt-quatre multiplié par dix, égal 41,67. Je montre donc environ quarante pour cent de ma dentition.  
**3) **Dans la plupart des photos où notre chevelu arbore _ze_ sourire, il montre en moyenne une vingtaine de dent.  
**4) **Calculons : vingt divisé par quarante fois cent, égal cinquante tout rond.  
**CQFD: **Bill a donc environ cinquante dents.

**Conclusion :  
**Il paraît qu'une des prochaines mutation de l'être humain sera de voir sa mâchoire rétrécir et donc certaines de ces dents disparaître : eh oui, pas besoin de trente dents pour manger du steak haché ou un yaourt.  
De toute évidence, cette évolution n'a pas encore touchée la famille Kaulitz.  
(Moi, en revanche, je suis une femme du futur…)

(Chiche que vous refaites l'opération vous-même en comptant les dents de Bill sur les photos et les vôtres : j'attends vos estimations pour une étude comparative.)

_**RaR:  
Miyana:** Merci pour ton enthousiasme! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... Bises!_


	11. Rumeur 10

_Désolée de publier avec un jour de retard, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés hier: déjà mon timing était réduit, puisque c'était mon dîner d'anniversaire (j'ai 19 ans depuis mardi :) ), mais en plus l'heure précieuse que je m'étais mise de côté... A été consacrée à retrouver mon sac, oublié dans le bus --' et dans lequel il y avait tous mes cours du semestre, tous les brouillons de mes histoires originales que je n'ai pas encore tapé sur ma machine, un livre assez précieux prêté par une amie... Heureusement les chauffeurs de bus de cette ligne sont très sympas et ils me l'ont retrouvé, mais il a ensuite fallu que je me remette de l'heure de stress INTENSE que je venais de vivre.  
Donc voilà, désolée pour ce petit contre-temps._

**Rumeur n°10 : Bill est épileptique**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**_Mea culpa_, j'avoue ne pas être à l'origine de cette rumeur : des dizaines de personnes ont déjà fait cette réflexion en assistant au simulacre de danse de notre chevelu préféré. Cependant, quand notre estimée camarade Demon-dray s'est demandé pourquoi Bill chantait tout le temps dans des positions pas possibles, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser, et je me suis décidée à faire de cette boutade une théorie sérieuse. Et scientifique.  
Non mais.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Comme dit précédemment, les jumeaux Kaulitz sont les descendants des mycéniens. Eh oui, faut suivre un peu. Et comme les mycéniens avaient des palais peints de couleurs très vives, ils faisaient de l'épilepsie. Et ça s'est transmis par les gènes.  
**2) **D'ailleurs, pour les mêmes raisons, ce sont les mycéniens qui ont créé la tektonique (cf Mme Delamard, chargée de TD à Paris-1). Si ce mouvement a étrangement réapparu il y a quelques mois en boîte, chez Bill, c'est aussi les gènes. Le problème, c'est que ça c'est un peu déglingué au fil des générations.  
**3) **J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire remarquer que les danseurs de tektonik sont donc de pâles imitation de notre Billou, et non pas l'inverse.

**Conclusion :  
**Tektonik et épilepsie sont deux maladies fortement liées, transmises par les gènes, et notre pauvre Bill est tombé en plein dedans. Cependant, pas de psychose ! Car nos ancêtres les Romains considérait l'épilepsie à la fois comme un symptôme assez inquiétant, mais aussi comme un signe divin. Il évident qu'il s'agit pour notre chevelu de la deuxième solution !  
(J'attends toujours les inscriptions à ma nouvelle religion Billesque…)

**_RAR:  
Luc:_** _Salut à toi, ô mon unique lecteur mâle connu! :) Je te remercie pour ton explication très personnelle de la dentition de Bill! Pour ce qui est de ta question, promis, je me penche dessus (faut que j'en parle à mes contacts de la NASA). :p Si veux me laisser d'autres reviews, n'hésite pas à me laisser ton mail et je te répondrai directement. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot! Biz  
**Haru:** Merci pour ta question, je promets d'essayer d'y répondre! Biz_


	12. Petit test

**Test : avez-vous le virus TH ?**

Me voilà de retour, après ma longue absence. Pour me faire pardonner, en plus de ma rumeur hebdomadaire, je vous offre ce petit bonus : c'est un test pour voir si la tokiohotelite vous a atteint, et si oui, si vous n'en êtes qu'au simple rhume ou au stade incurable.  
Faites donc le test, et rappelez-vous bien du résultat… Dans deux semaines, vous en aurez besoin ! ;)

Tu es allé sur des sites dans une langue que vous ne maîtrisez pas pour trouver des photos _2 points  
_… ou pour voter pour eux _3 points  
_… même que tu ne savais pas pour quel titre ils concourraient _1 point_

Tu penses que les Tokio Hotel ont une chanteuse _– 5 points_

Tu as déjà lu des fanfiction Tokio Hotel _2 points  
_… et même qu'elles étaient yaoi _1 point  
_… et même que c'était des twincests _2 points_

Quand tu rentres dans un kiosque pour acheter le journal, tu ressors toujours avec trois magazines avec Tokio Hotel en couverture _3 points_

Tu ne sais pas quels membres des Tokio Hotel sont jumeaux _– 3 points_

Tu sais conjuguer l'impératif en allemand grâce à _Schrei 2 points_

Quant tu sèches devant ton devoir d'allemand, tu te chantes leur chansons en espérant que le mot que tu cherches est dedans _4 points_

Tu connais leurs dates de naissance respective _1 point  
_… et ce jour là tu fais brûler un cierge – ou de l'encens si tu es branché Japon ou magie _3 points_

Tu penses que Georg joue de la guitare _– 3 points_

Tu as mis tous tes proches au courant chaque fois que Bill a changé de coiffure _3 points  
_… et maintenant ce sont eux qui te demandent comment vont ses cheveux _5 points_

Tu sais exactement ce que chaque membre est capable de dire en français _2 points  
_… et en russe _2 points  
_… et tu es capable de le répéter avec le même accent qu'eux _2 points_

Ou qu'on se tourne dans ta chambre, on voit quelque chose Tokio Hotel _4 points_

Tu penses que Georg joue de la batterie _– 5 points_

Tu connais le rapport entre Tokio Hotel et le scrabble (et le monopoly) _2 points_

Tes proches commencent à t'offrir des objets Tokio Hotel sans même que tu leur aies demandé _5 points_

Ajout du 12 juin 2008 (d'après une suggestion de Mélina Dasgessas)  
Tu as acheté un t-shirt Tokio Hotel _2 points  
_... et tu le portes _1 point  
_... pas seulement pour dormir ou aller au concert _2 points_

**0 points ou moins : clean  
**Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous êtes totalement épargné par le virus. Vous avez au moins dû vous planquer au fin fond d'un grotte, arrêter de fréquentez toute personne en-dessous de 25 ans et vous balader avec un masque sur le nez pour éviter la contamination…

**0 à 10 points : porteur sain  
**Vous connaissez, vous avez été exposé, mais vous n'êtes pas tombé dedans. Vous résistez mais vous pourriez, à votre insu, contaminer votre entourage.

**10 à 20 points : enrhumé  
**A, a… Tchoum ! Non seulement vous connaissez, mais on vous a diagnostiqué la tokiohotelite. Ca peut passer avec un peu d'aspirine mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une rechute – à l'écoute d'une intro, vous pourriez bien vous retrouvez à marmonner un refrain sans même vous en apercevoir…

**20 à 30 points : bonne grosse fièvre  
**Pour vous, c'est plus sérieux. Vous êtes sujet(te) à des crises, caractérisée par chant mystérieux mi-yaourt mi-teuton, à des achats compulsifs et à la venue récurrente des mots « Bill », « Tom », « Georg » et « Gustav » à courts intervalles. Allez voir votre médecin. Vite. Très vite.

**30 à 40 points : phase aigüe  
**Il faut penser à l'hospitalisation. Ca vous obsède, vous n'avez que Tokio Hotel à la bouche, même vos parents commencent à connaître leurs chanson par cœur… Non, vraiment, appelez le chirurgien. Et le psy.

**Plus de 40 points : phase terminale  
**Là, on ne peut plus rien pour vous. Fan un jour, fan toujours.

Personnellement, mon score est de 34 points. Qui dit mieux ?

**RaR:  
Courgette:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review - et mille pardons pour le retard... Biz!


	13. Rumeur 11

_N'oubliez pas le chapitre que j'ai publié juste avant celui-ci! ;)_

**Rumeur n°11 : Bill est un vampire**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Notre chère collègue et amie, Ariani Lee Gore, spécialiste en surnaturel, m'a fait part d'une remarque surprenante tant par son contenu que par sa pertinence. En effet, notre chanteur favori serait un vampire, nourri spécifiquement au sang de vierges de 8 à 12 ans. Mais, chère Ariani, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire ça ?

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **C'est vrai que plus pâlichon que Bill (retour des Maldives excepté), tu meurs (ouh, le vilain jeu de mot !).  
**2) **Plus maigrichon aussi, c'est dur.  
**3) **Plus mignon, plus charismatique et plus sensuel… Hum… Vous m'avez comprise.  
**4) **Or, les vampires sont supposés être pâles, minces, beaux, charismatiques et sensuels. Bill est donc un vampire.  
**5) **Pensez-vous que c'est un hasard si le public de Tokio Hotel est principalement composé de filles, et de très jeunes filles ? Pas du tout, c'est voulu ! Bill s'est entouré de partenaires pour l'aider à se nourrir !  
**6) **Tout d'abord son frère, qui lui se nourrit de la puissance sexuelle de ces mêmes jeunes vierges et n'est plus obligé de se cacher – jeunes vierges qu'il attire par son magnétisme animal.  
**7) **Deux pauvres garçons, qui n'avaient rien demandé, se sont vus réquisitionnés pour leurs physiques de mâââââles, contrastant avec les jumeaux et attirant les jeunes filles plus attirées par la testostérone que par les maigrichons. Les frères diaboliques leur ont donc vidé le cerveau et les manipulent à distance (c'est pour ça qu'ils ne parlent jamais).

**Conclusion :  
**Bill et Tom, vampires dont la survie dépend de leur approvisionnement en jeunes filles, ont donc formé un groupe spécialement conçu pour attirer des demoiselles dans la fleur de l'âge : 12 à 16 ans dans leur majorité, mais plus jeune, ça marche aussi. C'est même encore plus frais.  
Attention donc, aux quenottes pointues de nos jumeaux… Brrrrrr.


	14. Rumeur 12

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
Je tenais à vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews, merci de continuer à m'en laisser malgré mes poses intempestives! Merci, vous êtes adorables!  
Ces pauses imprévues ne devraient pas se reproduire tout de suite: mes partiels viennent de se finir; les _Rumeurs débiles_ vont donc de nouveau être publiées régulièrement, le prochain chapitre de _Priez pour nous_ est pour dimanche prochain, quant à _Ordinary World_, je prévois un chapitre pour la fin juin.  
Bonne lecture, et encore merci de continuer à me suivre!_

**Rumeur n°12 : Bill a des actions chez un fabriquant de cosmétiques**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Un mec qui se maquille, ok. Un type qui vide la moitié de son ombre à paupière chaque jour, c'est louche.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Comme l'a très judicieusement fait remarquer mon estimée amie et collègue Mélina Dasgessas, un type qui se maquille autant, il faut qu'il ait de bonnes raisons. Et ces raisons sont…  
**2) **Ils a des actions chez un fabriquant de cosmétiques.  
**3) **Qui lui file des échantillons gratuits.  
**4) **Il en profite pour faire de la pub en étant son propre mannequin – et en essayant de l'imiter, vous lui remplissez son porte monnaie. Encore.  
**5) **Ca lui fait un tremplin de plus en cas d'échec futur de sa carrière de chanteur (prions, mes sœurs, pour que ça n'arrive pas).

**Conclusion :  
**Bill est quelqu'un de très prévoyant : non seulement il a placé son argent, mais a tracé soigneusement son avenir de mannequin.  
D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a présenté son pote Georg à l'Oréal.

Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il me faut une crème hydratante.

_**RAR:  
Nataya:** Merci pour ta nouvelle review! Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics, cf. le début de ce chapitre. Merci, bises!  
**Charlonze: **Beau score, j'avoue! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review. :) La prochaine fois, si tu laisses ton e-mail, je pourrais te répondre directement! Bises._


	15. Dogme et formulaire

_Hello !_ _J'ai constaté cette semaine que les reviews étaient lentes à venir. D'abord toute désolée, j'ai soudain réalisé que l'heure des exams avaient sonnés ! Pauvres lecteurs, dire que j'ai douté de vous alors que vous étiez en train de trimer pour votre brevet/bac/partiel (rayez la mention inutile) !_

_Un petit mot de réconfort, donc, pour vous les bûcheurs. Bonne chance ! Et merci de lire ! Merci aussi à tous ceux (celles) qui laissent des idées. Sans vous mon imagination se serait tarie depuis un moment ! Toutes vos suggestions sont notées, soigneusement, certaines ressortent vite et d'autres attendent une idée lumineuse… Mais je ne les ai pas oubliées ! :)_

_Cette semaine, pour vous, un chapitre un peu spécial. Il n'y aura pas de Rumeur n°13, ça porterait malheur ! Alors à la place… Voici la présentation de ma nouvelle religion, ainsi que le formulaire pour y adhérer ! XD  
__Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien ! ;)_

* * *

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs (si, si, je vous ai aperçus au fond de la salle !),

merci à tous d'être venus à cette présentation de notre nouvelle religion, le tokio-hotelisme.

Moi, Nicole Kitty Pavlovna, Grande Prêtresse – et à l'heure actuelle, seule disciple – du tokio-hotelisme, souhaite vous apporter la bonne parole et vous conduire sur la voie du salut. Notre religion est pacifique, appliquant le principe selon lequel la musique adoucit les mœurs.

Notre dieu principal a pour le nom Bill ; son essence divine est prouvée par un certain nombre de miracles : l'un d'entre eux est celui du grain de beauté magique, signe distinctif qui apparaît et disparaît selon la volonté divine ! Un autre est celui dit de « l'euphorie » : une simple apparition du dieu Bill provoque chez nombre d'individus – en particulier les jeunes individus de sexe féminins – un intense sentiment d'euphorie, souvent des cris, et sur certains sujets un peu plus faibles mentalement, de véritables crises d'hystérie. Le dieu est également capable de défier la gravité, chose qu'il prouve la plupart du temps en faisant dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête – position dans laquelle ils tiennent, ô miracle !

Nous pratiquons également un culte annexe, dédié au frère de notre dieu, appelé Tom. Celui-ci, étant le jumeau du dieu, il est de la même essence et partage donc son caractère divin. Le dieu Tom provoque lui aussi le phénomène de l'hystérie, mais il n'a pas de grain de beauté magique et ne peut vaincre la gravité. C'est donc un dieu légèrement moins puissant.

Et enfin, il y a le culte aux prophètes Georg et Gustav. Les prophètes ont eux aussi droit à leur culte car, bien qu'étant de simples êtres humains, ont été suffisamment clairvoyants pour, les premiers, voir la Lumière. (Hé oui, dans toutes les religions il y a des gens qui voient la Lumière. Certains l'aperçoivent au bout du tunnel, Bush l'a vu dans son frigo – il se cherchait une bière, il s'est cogné, il a vu la Lumière et il a cru que c'était dieu – et nos prophètes ont vu la Lumière dans l'éclat des dents du dieu Bill).

Etre tokio-hoteliste, cela consiste à croire, quand la musique est bonne (bonne, bonne, bonne !), l'être humain est bon aussi. Il faut donc répandre la musique du dieu Bill, pour provoquer l'euphorie chez tous les êtres humains pour que tous le monde s'aime, s'embrasse, et les oiseaux les fleurs les rivières… Enfin voilà, quoi !

Répandons l'amour, mes sœurs, répandons Tokio Hotel ! (Note de l'administration : la Grande Prêtresse, Mère Nicky, est actuellement en transe et incapable de vous répondre. Veuillez donc nous excuser pour l'interruption de cette conférence. Ci-joint le formulaire pour adhérer à notre religion.)

Nom d'adepte  
Culte particulier auquel elle (il ?) souhaite appartenir (le dieu, le dieu annexe, les prophètes)  
Son score au test de tokiohotelite : (à moins de 20 points, vous ne pouvez pas adhérer sauf dérogation)  
Et enfin une petite ligne (un petit paragraphe ?) motivant votre entrée dans la religion.

* * *

_Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous vous êtes amusé(e)s, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la Rumeur n°14 !_

_**RaR :  
**__**Nataya :**__ Merci pour ta review ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton stage, et à bientôt pour un chapitre d'_Ordinary World _! ;) Biz_


	16. Rumeur 14

_Pauvres lecteurs, flagellez-moi pour ma paresse! (Nicky court se cacher de honte) J'ai eu une semaine un peu chargée (mélange de gestion d'historiennes déjantées en terre celte suivi de concert tokiohotelien) et je n'ai donc pu mettre en ligne cette rumeur plus tôt._

_Pardonnez-moi et laissez-moi vous remerciez pour vos reviews, qui ont dépassées la centaines et qui m'amènent à une moyenne de 6,7 reviews par chapitre soit une review tous les cinquantes mots! Merci :)_

**Rumeur n°14 : Gustav est un extraterrestre**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Sourd, batteur, médium ? Yami Shino m'a fait par de son opinion sur notre énigmatique batteur : à tous les coups, c'est un extraterrestre.

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Etre médium, c'est pas humain… Si ?  
**2) **Il s'entoure les doigts de sparadra avant les concerts. Yami Shino n'a jamais vu de batteur faire ça… Et moi non plus.  
**3) **Comme je l'ai déjà souligné dans une de mes rumeurs, Gustav est capable de faire deux choses en même temps ce qui prouve son appartenance à une race d'êtres supérieurs où les mâles sont multitâches (au cas où un homme s'offusquerait de mon propos, je le renvoie aux _Hommes viennent de Mars, les femmes viennent de Vénus_).  
**4) **En fait il ne parle presque aucune langue terrienne (sur sa planète on communique par la pensée).  
**5) **Les jumeaux lui font du chantage pour mener à bien leur entreprise vampirique (cf Rumeur n°11).  
**6) **Bill lui fournit de quoi planquer sa peau gluante et verdâtre avec trois tonnes de fond de teint (merci qui?).  
**7) **Sur sa planète, faire une hola signifie au revoir, c'est pour ça qu'il en fait à chaque fin de concert.

**Conclusion :  
**Gustav vient donc de Mars, ou d'Europe (la lune de Jupiter, bande d'incultes, pas le continent! (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a choisit l'Europe (continent) comme site d'atterrissage (ça fait beaucoup de parenthèses, hein?))) ou alors il est venu via la comète de Halley.  
Protégeons-le du FBI! (_musique de X-Files: tin tin tin tin tin tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_)  
(Prochain thème de _C'est mon choix:_ Je suis un alien, et alors? Je peux quand même être une rock star!)

_Petit addendum pour les nouvelles adeptes (je vous félicite) du tokio-hotelisme:  
__aujourd'hui la leçon portera sur l'invocation des dieux. Pour les invoquer les dieux, il faut:  
__mettre un cd (ou dvd) du groupe au milieu d'une pièce (avec la boîte (le dvd marche mieux parce quil y a l'image))  
__faire le tour de la pièce 13 fois à cloche-pied dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre  
__puis une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre  
__le tout en chantant _Durch den Monsun_ (à noter qu'une version imprécise marche également puisque la Grande Prêtresse Nicky y arrive avec sa propre version de la chanson 1/3 allemand, 1/3 anglais et 1/3 yaourt)._

_A la semaine prochaine... _


	17. Rumeur 15

_Salut tout le monde!  
J'ai encore pris du retard cette semaine, j'en suis désolée mais je ne présenterai pas d'excuses, puisque dimanche dernier, quand (à la suite d'un sevrage de médocs, de responsabilités accrues et stressantes, d'une nuit fort courte, d'absorbtion de café et d'une énième déprime affective) j'ai fait ma deuxième crise d'angoisse en moins de 24h (avec claquements de dents très violents et difficultés respiratoires) mon entourage m'a conseillé de dormir et de me reposer pour de vrai. Et j'ai suivi leurs conseils.  
Donc il va falloir attendre encore un tout petit peu pour la suite de mes autres fics.  
Bonne lecture quand même..._

**Rumeur n° 15 : Bill fonctionne à l'électricité**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Je suis sûre que c'est pas seulement le gel qui fait tenir ses cheveux…

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Comme l'a brillamment expliqué notre collègue Ariani Lee Gore, il se coiffe tous les matins en mettant ses doigts dans une prise.  
**2) **Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il danse de cette façon.  
**3) **Comme il a découvert que l'électricité _via_ micro était meilleure pour sa santé, il a décidé d'enchaîner les concerts…  
**4) **… et de monopoliser les micros pendant les interviews.  
**5) **En fait, le vernis sert à planquer ses capteurs.

**Conclusion :  
**En fait il ne voulait pas dire _Schrei_… Mais « aïe ».

(Merci à ma môman et à ma frangine pour être elles-mêmes parties en trip quand je leur ai raconté cette rumeur.)

_Addendum pour les adeptes du tokiohotelisme :  
__Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le sacrifice humain.  
__Prenez une victime (dans l'idéal, une personne qui a menacé de brûler vos posters (ou CDs, ou DVDs, ou autre)).  
__Attirez-là avec de la musique dite « alternative » ou « intello » (le disque de _Benjamin Biolay_ ou, si vous avez le courage, celui des _Naast_).  
__Quand la personne rentre dans la pièce, vous la mettez K.O. avec l'attaque spéciale « schrei » (que j'apprendrais aux prêtresses lors d'un séminaire, prix : 5 autocollants ou badges _Tokio Hotel_).  
__Par la suite, vous n'avez plus qu'à l'allonger sur la table du jardin, lui ouvrir le ventre avec un couteau sacrificiel de type 39H45b (ou le couteau de cuisine de vos parents si vous n'avez pas de boutiques spécialisées dans le sacrifice humain autour de chez vous) en récitant la prière aux dieux et prophètes, qui fera l'objet de mon addendum la semaine prochaine._

_NB : pensez à nettoyer la table avant que vos parents ne rentrent._

_A la semaine prochaine…_

_**RaR: **Salut! Merci de continuer à me suivre. Pour mon retard, cf. mes explications en début de chapitre... Biz._


	18. Rumeur 16

**Rumeur n°16 : Georg : la souplesse incarnée**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Je sais que beaucoup de bassiste ont ce genre de position, mais comme l'a souligné notre collègue Haru… A-t-il vraiment besoin de se baisser _à ce point_ en arrière pendant les concert ?

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **De toute évidence, Georg est souple.  
**2) **C'est parce qu'il a fait de la danse classique étant gamin.  
**3) **C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient la scène d'anthologie du film _Matrix _:  
**4) **Les frères Wachowski étaient du côté de Magdeburg, ils sont allés voir un concert d'un groupe de gamin qui s'appelait _Devilish_…  
**5) **Le reste, c'est de l'Histoire.

**Conclusion :  
**Non contents d'avoir bouleversé l'industrie de la musique, les Tokio Hotel ont aussi changé de la face de celle du cinéma !  
Mais où s'arrêteront-ils ?

_Addendum pour les tokiohotelistes :  
__Aujourd'hui, mesdemoiselles, la prière ! Répétez après moi, mes sœurs, et recueillons-nous._

_Nos teutons chevelus, qui êtes en concert  
__Que votre musique se répandent sur la Terre comme au Ciel  
__Donnez-nous aujourd'hui notre refrain obsédant de la journée  
__Et pardonnez nous de ne pas écouter votre musique quand nous sommes en cours  
__Comme vous pardonnez aux fans de Lara Fabian  
Ne nous soumettez pas à la tektonik__  
__Et délivrez-nous de Lorie  
__Amen_

_A la semaine prochaine…_

_PS : je ne sais pas quand je posterai la prochaine rumeur, car j'ignore si mes différents hôtels irlandais n'auront pas tous la wifi. Au plus tard, à dans deux semaines !  
__PS2 : Vous saviez qu'Irlande se disait Hybernie en latin ? Non, et vous vous en foutez sûrement.  
__PS3 : Désolée si des fans de Lara Fabian passent dans le coin._


	19. Rumeur 17

_Bonjours à tous et à toutes ! Je reviens après cette longue absence, justifiée par les voyages, les obligations familiales, un rangement de chambre qui s'apparenterait plus à des fouilles archéologiques… Bref, je suis de retour, pour le pire… Et pour le meilleur, j'espère !  
__Bonne rentrée, et bonne lecture !_

**Rumeur n°17 : Bill est une machine**

**Ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille :  
**Mon estimée collègue Mélina et moi-même, en plein colloque tokiohotelien, nous sommes replongées – dans un but purement spirituel – dans le documentaire inclus dans le DVD live de Zimmer 483. C'est alors que ô, stupeur, nous nous sommes rendu compte que l'on pouvait y voir Tom appuyer sur le bras de son frère, déclenchant une mélodie.  
Comment ce fait-ce ?

**Les preuves et les arguments :  
1) **Ce sont les machines qui se déclenchent quand on appuie dessus.  
**2) **C'est donc pour ça qu'il se nourrit à l'électricité…  
**3) **C'est aussi pour ça qu'il pose 24h sur 24. Il a un radar à appareil photo, et il se met automatiquement en mode « star » dès qu'il en repère un à moins de trois cent mètres. (Regardez sur les photos où il est entouré de filles en délire : elles font toutes des tronches pas possible, c'est le seul à regarder l'objectif avec son sourire à cinquante dents.)

**Conclusion :  
**Aurait-il été créé par son prétendu jumeau, dans le but d'occuper les caméras pendant que celui-ci ramasse les groupies à la pelle ? Quel petit fourbe ce Tom… (Cela me maintient dans mon idée que ce type pose même quand il dort…)

_Addendum pour les tokiohotelistes :  
__Juste une pétition : pour que, dans le cadre de notre religion, le 1__er__ septembre (fête sacrée s'il en est !) soit déclarée fériée. Pour que nous puissions consacrer ce jour à la prière ! Luttons pour la liberté de culte !  
__On signe en bas de la page._

_A la semaine prochaine…_


End file.
